scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paonath
Paonath, or the Paonath Federation, is a federal republic in the Pao 1 system. It is a democratic nation, aiming for rights for all Paonath peoples along with other accepted races on the capital planet of Pao. The nation was founded over 200 years ago and rose from the ashes of chaotic instability of nations, failed unions, and extreme xenophobia among the various races of Pao. History Pre-History Little to nothing is known of the pre-history of the Paonath race. They had evolved from a now extinct race of humanoids some 4 to 3 million years ago. During this time, the other races also began to develop into sapient lifeforms. However, most Paonath had developed in the eastern continent, as most of the other races developed in the western one. Ancient History The ancient history of the races of Pao brought with it the concept of civilization. Tribes began to form kingdoms, empires, and more. One notable kingdom was the Zerkhancian Yongdom, one of the first empires in history. This Yongdom controlled nearly half a quarter of the entire landmass of of the eastern continent. It introduced civilization to previously savage lands. It eventually collapsed due to internal conflict, and split into multiple nations. One of the successor states, the Bani Yongdom became the dominant power in it's region. It had the opportunity to conquer all of the yongdoms in it's region, and it was going to, but it too fell apart. At this point there were several dominant powers all vying for control. In the east, the other race on the continent, known as the Vehai had developed fairly without any Paonath disturbance. At this point, the yongdom nations began to advance and discover concepts such as feudalism, steel and eventually gunpowder. Medieval History In the medieval age of the Paonath, there was almost never a singular strong empire. There were major yongdoms in certain areas, but they weren't as large as Zerkhancia, or even Bani. During this period the Paonath were extremely fractured, with most yongdoms not being very large, and there being numerous yongdoms. The medieval era was actually quite short, lasting only four centuries. The only major nation to rise above the others was the Hivanait Yongdom, which wasn't very large in itself, but it made up for it's mediocre size for it's extreme influence over other minor yongdoms. In the medieval era religion was also a major player, with Voism as the dominant belief in the region. The medieval era ended with the discovery of the Vehai, which radically changed the view of many Paonath. Colonial History With the discovery of the Vehai, there was a major trade in technology, ideas, culture, cuisine, and warfare. The Vehai had gained the ideals of yongdoms, where in the past the Vehai were majorly a democratic culture. The Paonath gained gunpowder in the process, creating a more destructive level of war. At first, relations between the species were mostly friendly, with most of them cooperating with each other. But as the decades passed, they began to grow resentful of each other, and hungry for control. It finally reached it's peak when the many yongdoms of the west began colonizing areas of the east, conquering Vehai lands and people. The constant barrage of war on the Vehai leveled them severely. There was also another major trade between the two: Disease. Many diseases in which the Vehai previously never had immunity to that were major in the west killed off thousands of Vehai. Eventually, the Vehai were too weak to continue, and their nations began to fall to Paonath control. Paonath Golden Age To the Paonath, this was the start of a golden age, an age of imperialism and greatness, but to the Vehai, it was the complete opposite. There was a massive surge of racial nationalism and xenophobia in the Paonath, with millions of Vehai becoming slaves to the Paonath nations. Vehai were spat on in the streets, beaten and scorned. The Paonath yongdoms were slowly eating away at the Vehai culture and way of life. Second Colonial History After the dominance of the Vehai, the Paonath nations looked farther west. Paonath explorers went off looking for new lands to explore. They eventually found the western continent, with an abundance of cultures, nations, and more importantly to the Paonath yongs, land. A second colonial era began, with the major nations expanding across the continent, taking and conquering land. In the area they landed in however, there were only minor tribal peoples. They had not even touched the more civilized and dangerous cultures to the south. However, colonialism was brought to a temporary halt as the homefront was suddenly threatened. A new, more popular religion began to spread across the land like wildfire. It was called Taylism. Taylism was somewhat inspired from Vehai faith and religion, with freedom to the people and another peoples. Peasants revolted in the streets, Voist churches were burned to the ground, and even some yongdom dynasties were converting. The Holy Voist church declared a herok on this religion, and thousands of herokers invaded the "heathen" Taylist yongdoms, trying to convert the masses back to Voism. These "heroks" would fail however, and Taylism would only grow bigger. Eventually, Taylism was the dominant faith in the eastern part of the region, and it was spreading to the west quickly. Taylism was extremely against the destruction of the Vehai people, and they demanded freedom to all well meant people. Through the years, the futile attempts to eradicate the Taylists were useless, and Voism was eventually thrown from it's seat as the dominant faith. With the dominance of Taylism, republics began to sprout up, and Yongocracy was failing. Taylism began to bring more freedom to the Vehai and the western races. Enlightened History With Taylism in control, colonialism was frowned upon, and destruction of cultures was dying out. The Vehai were slowly regaining their way of life in the east, however their culture would forever have Paonath elements. Meanwhile in the far west, the various races began to take up arms. A new fight began in the west, with pressing attacks and wars chipping away at the Paonath colonies. Eventually the colonies were thrown back or weakened to the point of irrelevance. However, trade between the many races and the Paonath still continued, and the races began to develop better from this trade. Meanwhile the Paonath were developing technology very fast, with the first factories sprouting up in 2022 AZY. Technology continued onwards, and all three sides of the planet were learning more and more. Yongdoms were being replaced with republics, and power to the people was growing. The modern age had began. Modern History The first truly modern invention was the gun, however most historians believed that this didn't count. Most believe it began with the spread of factories in the Paonath region. Tanks soon followed after, along with cars and then aerial planes. This also introduced another theater of warfare. The races in the west began to divide into their own republics, along with a few yongdoms. But with modernization also came other elements, elements even more for the people. The first socialist revolution began in the remote areas of the northern region of the Paonath, overthrowing the yongdom currently present. They began to expand southwards, bringing the green banner of communism across the land. Industrialization began all across the rural areas. Other revolutions happened across the globe, but only a few were successful. Socialism and communism became popular in the east however, especially with the Vehai. Years of historical oppression brought the peasants to a boiling point, destroying the governments previously friendly to the Paonath. These socialist revolutions came with xenophobia to the Paonath, with some Vehai socialist nations exterminating entire Paonath communities. Anything associated with the Paonath was banned and destroyed. After some years, the communist Vehai nations created a union, the Eastern Vehai Union, made to throw back "Paonath imperialism". A cold war ensued with the Paonath nations and the EVU. The Paonath nations decided to create their own military alliance to combat Vehai aggression, called the Paonath Defense Organization, or PDO. The present Paonath communist nation aligned itself with the EVU, showing that most of the socialist nations were not entirely against the Paonath, or they were simply looking for a popular reason to gain power. It became a standoff with the PDO and the EVU, with both unions waiting for the time to strike. The western nations remained mostly neutral, although some nations condemned the PDO or the EVU. A conference was held in the EVU capital city, and the EVU offically became a singular state, although the previous nations were given their own autonomous provinces. The PDO did not offically unite until a few decades after. The western nations decided to make their own alliance, the Neutrality Pact of the Free, or NPF, which would end up being a quite ironic name. The three unions continued to be at a standoff, until the EVU began to reform into a more truly democratic nation. Reason came with the reformation, and the Vehai began to ignore propaganda, warming up more to the PDO. With the reformation of the EVU, the cold war ended, and a second golden age of enlightenment came to Pao, this time for all the species. In 2251 AZY, the first ships landed on Lesser Pao, the planet's moon. Frontier History The space age began, and with it began the second chapter of Pao history. There was suddenly a scramble for Lesser Pao, with the unions claiming and colonizing the moon. In the first phases of Lesser Pao colonization, it was difficult to establish colonies, but with the rapid learning of technology the problem went away, and the scramble for land on the moon continued. Mines, towns and cities were established by the unions, and eventually the entire moon was under control of the Pao races. The frontier looked to other planets in the system, one of the seven planets. But before further colonization began, the most important meeting in Pao's history was held in Cusunoalc. A paper was signed on 2350 AZY, and the unions offically united into the Paonath Federation, controlled directly from the city. This union aimed for the freedom of speech, rights for all races, and power to the people. This was it. This was the beginning of the second chapter of Pao's existence. Pao Races Races of the East Paonath: The Paonath are the dominant race on Pao, and the most influencial. They live in their region of the continent, and are by far the most civilized race. '''Vehai: '''The Vehai are the inhabitants of the easternmost lands of Pao. They have had a long history of oppression and recovery. They have been heavily influenced by the Paonath. Races of the West '''Enflan: '''The Enflan are a race living in the west, and inhabit the southernmost area of the continent. They are the most civilized race on the continent. '''Penait: '''The Penait inhabit the lands of the north of the continent. They are a mostly rural species. '''Arga: '''The Arga inhabit the westernmost lands of the continent. They have been famed for their lush mountains and ancient, grand temples. They are heavily religious, and not just with their own religion. '''Mazoni: '''The Mazoni inhabit the heavily forested area in the central part of the continent. They are the least civilized out of all the Pao races (although not entirely), with some still tribes, and never seeing the modern age deep within the forest. '''Cetma: '''The Cetma inhabit the large island of Casa south of the Enflan. They are the second most civilized race in the continent. Society The Paonath Federation is a very diverse society, with the many races having their own beliefs and ways, and even more diversity in those races many cultures. Paonath society in itself is quite united, and is a highly liberal race. Culture and enlightenment has spread across Pao, with many dazzling cities sprouting up. Vehai society, although more democratized is still heavily leftist, and although the two races have made peace with each other, there are still some hints of xenophobia between the two. Military The military is split into "sectors", all of which are controlled by their own race. These separate branches are all controlled by the High Pao Military Council, or the HPMC. The HPMC is controlled by the president of the Paonath Federation, and can overrule the decisions of the generals that make up the HPMC. HPMC The HMPC is made up of many high ranking generals from across the planet, with varying races. They are the highest military organization controlled by the President himself. The HPMC controls the entire federal military, and all of it's sectors. Sectors The sectors are a sort of separate army, with there not being one united force alone. These sectors all have their own organizations, command branches, etc. The strongest is Sector 1, or the Paonath Sector. The sectors usually have a fair degree of autonomy from the HPMC, but they can still be overruled at any time. The sectors are also made up of divisions, in which most are stationed on Pao. Politics In the Paonath Federation, politics are a major part of the nation. Division of politics and beliefs, adding up with the many beliefs and demands of the people make politics complex and often problematic. In the situation of presidency, the nation is divided into two parties: The Parno Party, and the Carwin Party. Parno Party The Parno Party generally aims for the expansion of the federation, equal rights for all citizens, and further democratization of the nation. It usually wishes to eliminate enemies of the federation, however the party is divided on this belief. In terms of foreign relations, diplomacy is usually difficult for them. Carwin Party The Carwin Party is mostly leftist-central aligned party, with a lighter emphasis on laws. It is more equal to other races than the Parno Party. It is more capable at diplomacy than the Parno Party. It is more equal to religion, cultures, and other beliefs. In the Federation, presidents may serve six years in office, however they can run for a second term for four more years. List of Presidents of the Paonath Federation '''Bold: '''Parno ''Italic: ''Carwin * 2350-2356: ''Hergoles Calr ''was a Paonath. He was the first president of the Federation. * 2356-2366: '''Yanwoe Farli '''was an Enflan. He was the first president from the Parno Party. Under his rule he centralized the nation and gave more liberties to it's citizens. * 2366-2372: ''Benro Kalrez ''was a Vehai. Unlike the other first two presidents, he gave more freedom and liberty to his own people than to the nation. He is a controversial figure amongst history. Government The government is generally ruled by two figures. The President of the Federation, and the Federal Council, held by over 30 elected representatives from various cities and lands in Pao. President of The Federation The President is the highest ranking leader in the Federation, but is slightly less powerful than the Federal Council. He is the main leader and the one to look up to in the Federation. He oversees the military and foreign relations. Of course, he has much more power than that, but simply put he is one of the most powerful people in the nation. Federal Council The Federal Council is the second highest ranking power in the Federation. Although the President may do all varieties of diplomacy, he can still be overruled by the Federal Council whenever and for any reason. The Federal Council can adjust and add laws, the constitution and adjust the laws of the republics. Republics of the Federation The Federation is split into semi-autonomous republics ruled by the local races, all which rule over their ethnic and cultural boundaries. Republic of Mazonia The Republic of Mazonia comprises the historical and cultural lands of the Mazoni people. Unlike other republics, this one is unique from others in that it's governors are elected from the Mazoni Clan Council, and that it's lands are more monarchist than the rest of the nation. The Clan Council comprises of the chieftains of their own historical lands. Although not even close to the clans of old, these clans are still hereditary. Category:SAP2 Category:Empire